Its beginning to look a lot like love
by thefandomsinoz
Summary: Dean is getting tired of trying to hide his feeling, but what can you do when the angel on your shoulder is the cause of your frustrations?
1. Chapter 1

Dean was looking through the books in the library of the bunker. He was trying to find any way to lock up a pagan god for even a little while. Sam was out jogging and Cas was in the shower. Dean was stumped when he heard Sam come in.

"I don't understand why you run for fun," Dean complained for the millionth time, "We have to run every day of our goddamn lives to survive."

"It clears my head." Sam replied, looking annoyed with dean's remark. Sam looked around for a moment before continuing. "where's Cas?"

"Shower" Dean grunted still focused on the texts in front of him.

Sam, who knew what dean was doing, put a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked up at Sam and Sam said, "Dude, they're gods. you can't trap them, Only trick and kill."

Dean sighed and closed the books. he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"I need a sandwich." Dean mumbled. He had just started assembling his sandwich when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Cas's blue orbs. Cas was in one of the Men of Letter's bathrobes with the majority of his pale legs showing. Cas's dark hair was still wet and drops of water ran down his neck. Dean realized he wasn't breathing so he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey Cas." He gestured to his Sandwich, "Want one?" Cas nodded and took a seat at the table. Dean turned around and got back to work. Dean didn't know when these feeling has started. Somewhere around when the brought human Cas into the bunker. Seeing Cas so vulnerable and dependent on Dean, struck something in Dean. Dean tried desperately to push these feelings away but it was getting harder to ignore the truth. Dean place Cas' Sandwich in front of him, and sat down with his own on the other side of the table.

"Thanks Dean." Cas said with a smirk. Dean's pulse quickened and he distracted himself with his sandwich.

Cas knew perfectly well what he was doing to dean. After all his time looking down on earth, his favorite thing was human reactions. How a simple touch can increase a heartbeat. Cas didn't want to make the first move though, he knew Dean was in denial of his feelings and might embarrass Cas, if Cas said anything now.

Meanwhile, Sam was re cataloging the archive. After months he was finally on the "M"s. It wasn't long before he started thinking. He thought about Dean and how strangely he's been acting. It was as if Dean was constantly trying to distract himself. First with girls, then the job, and now he's resorted to research. Then there was Cas. Sam sometimes thought Cas was taking being human a little too well.

Dean and Cas walked out of the kitchen, tension radiating off of them. Dean was going to take a cat-nap when they heard knocking on the Bunker door.

"you guys expecting anyone?" Cas asked. Dean noticed, and adored, the way Castiel's eyebrows furrowed together.

Dean and Sam looked to each other and Sam shrugged. More knocking was heard from above. Dean made his way up the staircase leading to the entrance, with Castiel and Sam following close behind. As Dean went to open the door his right hand instinctively reached into his pocket grasping on to his gun. The three men were shocked to see who was on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie!" Sam Gasped. "What's wrong?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Does something have to be wrong for me to come and visit?"

Dean Smiled and pulled Charlie into a bear hug. "It's good to see you." He said. Charlie then went over and hugged Sam.

"what about OZ? Didn't you and Dorothy have some work to do?" Sam asked as he pulled away.

"That's all sorted out" Charlie responded. She turned and looked over at Castiel. "And who is this?"

Dean put his arm across Cas' shoulders. "This is Castiel. Cas for short. He's a good friend of ours."

Charlie reached out and and shook Cas' hand. "Friend huh?" Charlie said smirking.

"Yes, I owe everything to Sam and Dean. It's nice to meet you." Cas said.

Suddenly it hit her, "Wait you mean the Castiel?! The Angle?!" She said as her jaw dropped.

Castiel's pained expression hit Dean like a tonne of bricks. He'd save Cas if he couldn't answer. Who the fuck am I? thought dean, Prince Charming? Cas isn't a damsel in distress.

" I used to be an angel." Cas said. "I fell. My grace was stolen."

"Aw poor baby!" Said Charlie as she pulled Cas into a hug.

Cas was stumped. "Baby?" He questioned. "I can assure you, though I am no longer an angel I am still Several years older than you."

Charlie laughed. "Ok whatever you say." She turned her attention to Dean Who had a weird look on his face. " Hey hotshot. What does a girl gotta do to get some grub?"

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. Come on, let's see what's in the kitchen.

Cas wasn't sure how he felt about Charlie. Sure she seemed nice, and Sam and Dean really liked her but within 5 minutes of being here he almost exploited Cas. maybe He should talk to her... either way. no flirting, even subtly, with Dean until she was gone. Cas asked Sam to borrow his laptop and Cas distracted himself by playing games. Though no amount solitaire or tetris could take Cas's mind off Dean's eyes, Those big pools of green, or his uplifting smile or the way he wasn't afraid to blush... Stop it Castiel! He closed the laptop and pushed the bottoms of his palms into his eyes, trying to Clear his mind. he had another problem to deal with. Sam and Dean weren't letting him go hunting with them, and honestly Cas didn't' blame them he wasn't too good at it, and this meant his days were boring. He thought about getting a job but what kind? Castiel opened up the laptop and started looking around. He filled out a couple applications to general stores using the alias David Jones. He liked Steve, his previous alias, but couldn't bring himself to use it.

In Dean's opinion, Cas and Charlie meeting is the worst possible thing that could happen. He thought about this as he fixed Charlie a bowl of soup, something small because he was starting Dinner Soon. Charlie was gay, so there was a good possibility she could sense other... gayness?.. that Dean may be showing. Dean couldn't deny it anymore, not to himself anyways. He liked Castiel. More than liked maybe. Charlie might talk to Cas about it. They seemed to like each other enough, and Charlie wasn't one to be reserved.

"So Dean..." Charlie started. Oh god this is it. Thought Dean. "Things are ok between You and Cas?"

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't be?" Dean decided to play it cool.

"No reason," Charlie shrugged,"You two just act strange around each other.

Dean shrugged and let it go.

After Sam had lent Cas his laptop, he went to the store to pick up some supplies Dean wanted for dinner. As Sam shopped He saw a young family. Sam longed for a domestic life. It was the one thing he'd never have. It was a Winchester curse. His parents life came to an 's life with Lisa and Ben was too short, and Amelia... Sam didn't want to think about her. Sam headed to the Cash with Ribs, onions, carrots, a six pack of beer, and of course, Pie. At the Cash was a pretty young blonde in her mid twenties. Her Badge read Abigail and she had the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen.

"Hello," She smiled up at Sam. She was barely over 5 feet. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah. I think I did." He paid for his things and left the store as Abigail said, "Come back soon. Sam knew he would.

Charlie was glad the boys believed her. She couldn't let them know the real reason she was there. Not yet at least. Besides that, Dean and Cas were totally gay for each other. No question about it. True, Dean was in denial, and Sam was oblivious, and she hadn't quite assessed Castiel yet, but it was quite obvious. She was just glad Castiel was a human so he couldn't read her mind... wait... can angels read minds? Either way it reassured Charlie that her secret would be kept until she was ready to share.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam came back in a daze. He passed the bags to Dean.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said with a smile. He noticed Sam's far off look. "You ok?"

Sam shook his head and replied, "Yeah I'm just gonna take a quick nap." Sam headed upstairs and dean headed towards the kitchen, He turned back and yelled at Sam, "It's probably the running" He heard Sam's chuckle and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Charlie had gone off to look for Castiel. She wanted to distract herself from her troubles by questioning Cas. she'd have an easier time getting the truth out of him than Dean. She found Cas surfing the internet looking at news articles.

"Hey Cas."  
Cas looked up ant Charlie's red hair and smiled. "Hi" he replied.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.  
Cas knew right away. He looked around to see if the boys were nearby before nodding and closing the laptop. "Yes, what do you want to talk about?"

Charlie decided it was probably best to go at this slowly. "You're close to Sam and Dean?" Cas nodded. "But closer to Dean than to Sam." He hesitated this time but eventually nodded. Charlie decided the slow way was taking to long and skipped to the big question. "Tell me Castiel, How long have you been in love with Dean Winchester?" colour invaded Cas's cheeks and he struggled to find the right words.

" Since I learned I could love."

Charlie smiled and hugged Cas. "Yay! I'm so happy for you!"

" For what?"asked the angel, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It's Not like someone like Dean would ever be with someone like me."

"Someone like Dean?" Charlie questioned. oh how she wanted to hear what Cas thought of Dean.

"Stubborn." Cas said with a frustrated grimace. Charlie couldn't take it any longer. She started giggling like a mad woman.

"How about this," Charlie started."I talk to Dean for you and try to convince him to go for what he wants."

When Sam woke he could smell the savory scent of meat cooking downstairs. He hopped in the shower before he ate. With his hair wet he looked in the mirror to see his hair dampening the shoulders of his shirt. Maybe it's time for a haircut he thought to himself. He snorted and shook his head, sending droplets of water around the room. His mind went back to the pretty cashier. He wondered whether or not she was with someone, and if she was a dinner and movies girl, or more of a walk in the park and museum type. Dean called from the study telling him to get is ass down to eat. With a snap back to reality, Sam headed downstairs.

After dinner, Dean was watching Cas read a book. He loved looking at the array of emotions displayed on Cas's face as he read. He was brought out of his trance by the voice of a perky little redhead,

"Like what you see?" Great. that didn't take long.

"Mind your own business, girly." he grumbled as he turned away.

Charlie decided to go for a different approach. "He feels the same way you know." With his back to her, Deans hands clenched and he said, " How could you possibly know that?

"He told me."

And with those three words, Deans whole word was flipped upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell do you mean he told you?" In a flash, Dean was in front of Charlie. She couldn't make out the emotion on his face. She decided that maybe she should be gentler with the information.

"I suspected there were some... feelings. mutually. I talked to Cas and he confirmed them. It's obvious that you two are in love with each other, so why won't you do anything about it. You aren't known to be so... so... shy."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Dean shouted. Charlie knew the expression now. Something she's never seen on Dean. Fear. Fear of losing Castiel. Dean Lowered his voice and continued, "How can I just tell my best friend I love him? I'm not supposed to. What if he didn't feel the same way? what would Sam think? What if everything goes terribly wrong and I lose him for good?" Dean collapsed in the chair a few feet away and sat with his head in his hands.

" Well now you know he loves you." Charlie said. " And you know what? screw what Sam thinks. He cares about you both and I know he just wants you to be happy. no matter what. You just have to take the leap."

Dean stood and paced around the room groaning. "Geez, this makes life so complicated".

" I can get Sam out of the house for a little bit" Charlie suggested.

They planned and schemed and eventually they came up with a plan that would rebuild or destroy Dean and Cas' relationship.

Sam learned the hard way not to fight Charlie. He could take her physically, of course, but her manipulative little mind was too great an opponent for Sam convinced him to take her out on the town. She drove him to a bar a few minutes away. After a few drinks Charlie was dancing and flirting with tall raven haired girl. She ran over to Sam to give him her sweater when he noticed them. Bruises and burns covering Charlie's arms and chest. Oh shit. thought Charlie as she was dragged into the light outside. Sam was examining her skin, his face hard as stone.

"Can I have my sweater back?" Charlie asked in a soft voice.

"No. let me look." Sam replied in a harsh voice.

" Please? I'm cold."

"Oh. right, sorry." Sam replied and gave the girl back her sweater. "Are you ok?"

Charlie sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Well then," Sam said crossing his arms and giving Charlie one of his looks, "Explain. Now."

Charlie waited a moment, listening to the thumping music. " After I got back I'd heard word of a Werewolf Pack up in Canada. I knew you and Dean don't head that far north, and I was in the mood for a road trip so I went up there. The Alpha... he wanted information. Something about the local hunters but I obviously knew nothing about it. They didn't believe me. I got away but thought they might be tracking me so I head down here to hide out."

Sam pulled Charlie into a hug. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"I figured you wouldn't let me hunt anymore."

"You're right. I'm not letting you hunt anymore where Dean and I can't get to you."

Charlie looked up, "wait, so I can still hunt?" she asked.

"Not Like I can exactly stop you." Sam replied. "Let's go inside, we can stay a bit longer."

It had been a while since Charlie and Sam had gone out and Dean had locked himself in his room. Castiel didn't know what Charlie had said but it didn't seem to be working. Cas heard a door open and Cas smoothed down his clothes and tried to look nonchalant. When dean came into view he looked ill. His face was pale and his hands were shaking. Cas, concerned, stood up and went over to Dean. "Are you ok?" He asked.

" Yeah, fine Castiel." Dean chuckled, "Hey, can we talk?" Cas sat down and nodded, waiting for Dean to Continue. Dean took a deep breath before starting." Castiel. You're my best friend. You mean the word to me, you know that right? But lately things have been are more than just a friend to me Cas, more than a brother. You're... you're..."

"Dean just-"

"Wait Cas, let me finish, because if I don't say this now, I don't know I'll ever say it. You're the one. the one who I want to see after a hunt, the one who's made me laugh the most, the one who always pulls through for me and the one I'll never be able to repay. You're the one, Castiel. I love you, I'm in love with you."

A long silence filled the air, which in reality was only a couple seconds. And then Cas started laughing. He pulled himself together to say, "I know."

"You know? That's all you have to say?" Deans jaw dropped as he got ready to make a run for it.

Castiel stepped closer."Yes, I know. I love you too." Cas' smile eased Dean's worries as Dean filled in the rest of the gap, placed his hands on Castiel's cheeks, and kissed him.

The kiss started of slow, cautious, soft, but as the kiss became less foreign, their lips grew more forcefully, making up for the time lost. It was unclear how much time passed, it could have been seconds, or centuries, but eventually the sound of the door unlocking broke them of their trance. Dean pulled away with a smile and a wink before whistling off into the kitchen, leaving Cas breathless and ecstatic.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean now only had one problem. Telling Sam. He could do the whole sit down we need to talk fiasco, but Sam might think he's joking. There's only one thing that he could do, and while it may embarrass Cas, and possibly give Sam a heart attack, it was the most efficient way to let Sam know that for once in his life, he was serious.

"Movie Time!" Charlie sang as she came into the kitchen, "We're having a Lord of the Rings Marathon." She looked back over her shoulder before continuing, "So... how'd it go?" She examined Dean's.

"It went amazingly"Dean smiled. He'd have to take a seat next to Castiel for this one. He got settled on the sofa next to him, a decent distance away. He could see a smile playing on Castiel's lips. The lights went down and Dean pulled out a blanket from nearby placing it over his and Castiel's lap. He then reached under, grabbing Cas's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Castiel was happy beyond words. He tried not to read too much on the secretiveness of their new found relationship, but it still bugged him. For now he was just happy to hear those three magical words come out of Dean's mouth. Castiel barely paid attention to the movie with the distraction of Dean's hand grasping his own, not to mention the way Dean was slowly moving closer to the point that they were resting on each other.

The movie had ended and while Sam went to turn the lights back on Dean All of a sudden turned to Castiel and kissed him with fullforce. the lights went on and a gasp from Sam, and a giggle from Charlie could be heard but Dean continued to kiss Castiel.

When Dean pulled away he reluctantly turned his gaze to his brother and said,"Like you hadn't guessed."

Castiel looked horrified and grasped for words, "Sam, this... I mean-"

"Don't worry Cas." Sam smiled and shook his head."I should have guessed. It all makes sense now. Thanks for scaring the crap out of me though"

"Anytime," Dean replied with a smirk. "Well, we're going to get some sleep now. g'night." And with that he pulled a confused Cass up to his room. As he was going he heard Charlie's amused voice saying, "Sleep. sure."

In Deans room Cas sat on the bed and looked up at dean. "Dean, I don't understand."

"We're going to spend the night together." Dean said softly as he sat down next to Cas on the bed.

With that, Cas shot up and spoke, "Dean, I'm.. not ready. I think we should just take things slowly, I don't have much experience."

Dean reached up to hold Cas's hands." That's not what I meant. I mean you are finally going to fall asleep in my arms. I'm going to hold you all night long and I'm going to wake up and have the first thing I see be you."

"I would like that very much, Dean Winchester." Cas pulled dean up and held him close. They stayed that way for a while until Cas felt Dean trailing kisses down his collar bone. They laid down on the bed, lightly kissing eachother until they fell Asleep in each other's arms.

Sam slept in a little later than usual. He was up all night, thinking. How didn't he see that they had feelings for eachother? It was so obvious now. The way that Dean hasn't been with a girl for months, and how Cas would walk around like being human was the best thing to happen to him. Dean could've been smoother on the revealing, but Dean\s a go big or go home kind of a guy. That wasn't all Sam was thinking about last night. He thought about Charlie and the horrible bruises covering her skin. Sam wondered whether or not he should tell Dean. He might tell Charlie not to hunt and that would not be good. If Charlie wants Dean to know, she'll tell him.

Cas was half dreaming. He dreamed he was swimming in fire. It didn't burn him but encased him in it's warmth. It soothed and lulled while it bold and dangerous. He let his eyes open and was brought back to reality. Dean had his left arm and leg draped over Castiel,his lips slightly open and taking deep breaths. Castiel felt consumed by Dean and he was loving every minute of it. Cas closed his eyes and smiled, completely content.

"Good morning, Cas" Dean mumbled. Cas looked up at him to see a lazy smile on his boyish face.

"Good morning, Dean" Cas replied. He hoped Dean didn't make him get out of bed. He wasn't ready to face the rest of the word yet. Then it hit him. Cas sat up, looking around frantically.

"What is it?" Dean asked, yawning.

"What time is it? Cas asked.

Dean checked his phone and said, "Quarter after eight, why?"  
" I'm going to be late!" Cas cried

" Late for what?"

"My job interview."

Dean got up and followed Cas into his room. "You've got a job?"

"Not yet." Castiel muttered, looking through a pile of clothes.

"Need a lift?"

Cas turned around swiftly and pecked Dean on the lips, "Yes, I would appreciate that."

Charlie heard the front door close and she got up. She peeked in Dean's room and saw nothing, she looked in Cas's and still noone. She peeked into Sam's and saw him half hanging off the bed, his hair pointing in a million different directions.

"Attractive" Said Charlie sarcastically.

Sam woke up and looked around the room, dazed, until his eyes focused on Charlie. "What?" he mumbled scratching his head.

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Dean and Cas." she laughed

"Nope. Coffee." Sam said, making Charlie roll her eyes. She left for the kitchen to please the big, grumpy, moose man.

Dean waited in the impala while Cas had gone into the grocery store. Dean was confused at first to why Cas felt the need to work, but it came to him as he realized how often Cas is left home alone. Half an hour later, Cas walked out of the store with a red vest in hand.

"You got it?" Dean asked, starting up the car.

"Yes, apparently I seem vary responsible."

"Well congrats." Dean squeezed Castiel's shoulder and smiled over at him. He couldn't help but touch Cas. Even when he didn't mean to, it was like they were magnetized to each other. The drive home was comfortably quiet as Dean parked the Impala and walked into the Library. Sam, as per usual head his nose buried in a book.

"Where were you two?" Sam Asked, barely looking up

"Cas had an interview." Dean replied.

"You forgot to make breakfast" Charlie chipped in from across the room.

Dean sighed. "You guys would be completely useless without me" he said before walking into the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Cas making a coffee. Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Cas's wait and resting his head on Cas's shoulder. Cas looked up and smiled at Dean.

"Hey do you want to help with dinner?" Dean asked as he pulled an assortment of things from the fridge and pantry.

Cas considered the offer and asked, "What are we having?"

"Well," Dean started, "we seem to have all the ingredients for Spaghetti and meatballs."

"How can I help?" asked Cas.

"You can start assembling the meatballs"

Dean and Cas worked together in unison until dinner was served and everything was better than ever.


End file.
